


Detention

by LordVoldemortRiddle777



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Detention, Gryffindor Harry, Head Boy Tom, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Pure Smut, Smut, With a tiny bit of storyline at the beginning, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordVoldemortRiddle777/pseuds/LordVoldemortRiddle777
Summary: Harry is distracted during class.Tom will have to punish him.
Relationships: Tom Riddle/ Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 508





	Detention

Harry reached for the bacon, chatting amiably with his housemates. Loading up his plate, he fought the urge to glance over at the Slytherin table where he knew he was being watched. He could feel that heavy gaze on him, boring holes into his head while he ate.

Absentmindedly lifting his fork to his mouth, Harry swirled his tongue around the cream on the tart he was eating. Licking at it, he brought the fork into his mouth and sucked. He looked up then, seeing his lover’s gaze riveted on his mouth. Keeping his eyes locked on Tom’s, he pulled the utensil out, lapping at it suggestively.

Having gotten the last bit of cream off the fork, he picked up another bite, feeling Tom’s lust-heavy gaze follow his every move.

* * *

Harry sat in Transfiguration class, painfully hard and failing to concentrate on Dumbledore’s lecture. Tom had been watching him all day, his constant gaze feeling almost physical against his flushed skin.

In Potions, the only seat open had been next to the Slytherin Head Boy, which Harry was certain was a purposeful move. This would not have been a problem had Tom not spent the class “accidentally” brushing their legs together and leaning over him to get an ingredient while his lips ghosted over Harry’s neck. The phantom touches had left him uncomfortably aroused, not even mentioning what Tom had done halfway through the class.

_Tom rounded the workbench to measure out sulfur in the brass scales, which just so happened to be directly in front of Harry. Harry gasped as he felt the full length of Tom’s hard, lean body press up against his back. His fingers fumbled with the Sporepods he had been juicing, nearly dropping them. Tom’s lips grazed the shell of his ear, strong arms reaching around him to tinker with the scales. Harry tried to focus on breathing properly and staying completely still. He shuddered at Tom’s hot breath on the side of his neck, leaning back into the hard chest as his knees threatened to give out._

_He felt something hard press against his arse and bit his lip to stop himself from moaning. As Tom withdrew his hand, his knuckles innocently brushed Harry’s groin, and he nearly came in his pants. Tom suddenly withdrew, leaving Harry to hold himself up on shaky legs and mourn the loss of his heat while simultaneously trying to cool down his face._

This memory did not help him concentrate, especially when all he could think of was Tom’s lips on his, biting down hard enough to draw blood-

“Mr. Potter!” Harry jumped, his head snapping up. Dumbledore was standing behind his desk, gazing disapprovingly at him. “Detention, Mr. Potter, and I expect you to pay more attention in the future.” For some reason, even though Harry was a Gryffindor, the head of his house had never liked him. Nodding, he lowered his head to the desk again, trying to focus on his textbook and failing.

Tom’s eyes stayed on him all throughout class, and Harry became increasingly unable to concentrate. Finally, Dumbledore dismissed them, much to the Gryffindor’s relief. Quickly sweeping his books into his bag, he made his way to the Great Hall for dinner, feeling Tom’s dark gaze on his back as he did.

* * *

Harry knocked on the wooden door of the transfiguration classroom where he would be serving detention. “Come in,” called a voice he knew all too well. Freezing, his heart trying to break free of his ribcage, Harry slowly pushed the door open. Tom Riddle, Slytherin Prefect and Head Boy, sat elegantly at the edge of Dumbledore’s desk, dark gaze fixed on Harry.

His long legs were crossed, school tie loosened and shirt unbuttoned just enough to tease Harry with a glimpse of smooth alabaster skin. He slowly walked further in, closing the door and setting his bag down. “Come closer,” Tom’s silky voice commanded. “Front row, please.”

Swallowing in anticipation, Harry obeyed, walking down the aisle towards the indicated chair. Tom watched him, eyes gleaming with smugness and self satisfaction. “Professor Dumbledore had some urgent business at the Ministry,” he spoke, voice reflecting his eyes. “I was asked to take over your detention instead.”

Harry couldn’t imagine the Transfiguration teacher wanting Tom to do this, he hated him even more than he hated Harry. He couldn’t help but feel like this was planned.

Tom slid smoothly off the desk, stalking closer to the younger boy. The Gryffindor sat ramrod straight as Tom moved behind him, pulse pounding in his head. He jumped when he felt Tom press against his back, strong arms reaching around him to place a textbook on his desk. Breathing growing irregular, Harry stared at the book as the older boy remained firmly pressed against him in reminiscence of their Potions class.

“You will be reading from the textbook as punishment for missing the work in class.” Hot breath fanned across his neck, lips dangerously close to his ear. It took several seconds for Harry to register what he had said, and he took a deep breath to steady his voice. “Which section?”

Tom’s arms again reached out, this time one for the textbook and one tightly around his waist. Harry bit his lip, looking down at where the Head Boy had flipped to the section on human to animal transfiguration. “Read aloud,” he instructed into the younger boy’s ear. Focusing on the page, Harry started to read, trying his best not to get distracted by the firm chest his back was pressed against.

“One of the most difficult branches of magic is the human to animal transfiguration. A side branch of this particular- _ohh_.” Harry’s eyes fluttered shut as he felt a warm, wet tongue trace the shell of his ear. “Keep reading,” Tom husked against his earlobe. Harry forced his eyes open and tried to focus back on the words. He opened his mouth, but all that came out was a little whine as he felt Tom suck his earlobe into his mouth and the arm around his waist tighten. He took a deep breath and tried again.

“A side branch of this particular Magicke is the Animagu...the- the Ani- _ahh_ …” Tom had found a sensitive spot on his neck and started sucking and nipping at the delicate skin. Shocks of pleasure shot through Harry’s body, straight to his cock. It twitched against his trousers, eager at the sensation of Tom’s hot mouth on his neck.

He suddenly bit down, making Harry moan in surprise, head falling back. Tom’s hand slid under his shirt, fingers creeping towards his waistband. His skin was scalding against Harry’s, his fingertips sliding under Harry’s waistband to tease him. The boy’s eyes slid closed again, pleasure settling in a haze over his mind.

All of a sudden, Tom’s lips withdrew from his neck and Harry whimpered in protest. “Did I say you could stop reading?” The older boy chastised him, his fingers leaving Harry’s waistband. Before Harry could protest further, he felt Tom lift him slightly, adjusting their position so he was sitting in the Slytherin’s lap. Harry felt his eyes go wide as he heard the Head Boy murmur against his neck, “I suppose you’ll just have to be punished.”

Before Harry could form any sort of response, he felt his clothes disappear. He squeaked in shock, which cut off into an embarrassingly loud moan as Tom grabbed his hips, pulling his arse down to grind against his still clothed cock. The fabric of Tom’s trousers was almost painfully rough against his bare, sensitive skin.

The very thought of being naked in the older boy’s lap, completely trapped in his arms and at his mercy, had Harry’s flushed cock leaking precum. Tom leaned over his shoulder to watch, trailing his fingers teasingly lightly over Harry’s sides. The little Gryffindor whined and squirmed, need beginning to pool in his stomach.

He spread his thighs, rocking back on the Head Boy’s lap, purposely grinding his arse against Tom’s erection. He delighted in the groan he was rewarded with, and his hips were seized in an iron grip. “You little minx,” a dark voice hissed against his ear. Harry felt something cool and slippery prodding at his entrance and shuddered, lifting his hips back so Tom had better reach.

One elegant hand rose to pinch his nipple, rolling the hard nub between long fingers. Harry moaned and squirmed, pleasure thrumming under his skin. Tom’s touch made his skin burn with desire, igniting flames within him that only he could quench. “M-more,” Harry whimpered, rocking back as Tom’s finger slipped inside him, stretching his tight hole.

Tom moaned into his neck as the smaller boy’s muscles clamped around his finger. “ _You’re so tight,_ ” he hissed, his words bordering on Parseltongue. His boy’s wet heat gripped his digit, making Tom want to just thrust into him. Harry moaned even louder, desperation making itself known as Tom continued to tease his nipples while fingering him open.

Harry pushed back on his fingers as another digit was added, jerking when they brushed his prostate. The little Gryffindor was practically riding Tom’s fingers, rolling his hips and panting deliciously, the sound of Tom’s fingers fucking in and out of him obscenely loud. Harry’s breath grew ragged, his rim clenching erratically around the digits penetrating him. Tom smirked, driving him right up to the edge , before gripping the base of his cock tightly.

Harry sobbed in frustration, trying to thrust into Tom’s hand but unable to gain any friction. The buildup ebbed away in a wash of frustration and dissatisfaction, making Harry slump in Tom’s arms, knowing he wouldn’t be able to get release unless Tom wanted him to. Strangely enough, this only made him harder.

“Do you want to come, Harry?” Tom cooed at him, rubbing his thumb over his glistening crown in what was decidedly not a soothing manner. Harry whimpered from where he was ensconced in Tom’s arms, feeling the fingers inside him curl to brush against his prostate. He nodded almost frantically, gaining an amused chuckle from behind him.

A third finger pushed past his tight ring of muscles, sliding in to tease that spot inside of him, and he strained in Tom’s hand. “T- _tom_ … ple-ease…” Harry gasped out the only two words he was capable of speaking at the moment. Tears of frustration leaked from his hazy green eyes, imitating his flushed cock as it wept precome. Tom drank his fill, loving the way Harry would get so desperate and needy. Teasing Harry was one of Tom’s favorite pastimes; his lover coming apart in his arms was an extremely erotic sight.

He slipped his fingers out of Harry’s hole, grinning at his desperate whine. Mouthing at Harry’s neck, he grabbed the boy’s waist and lifted him over his cock. Without warning, he suddenly let go, letting Harry slam down onto his cock.

Harry threw his head back, mouth open wide in a silent scream. Tom grunted, resting his forehead against Harry’s shoulder blades as he tried to regulate his breathing. It felt amazing, the heat searing him to the bone. Being inside Harry was always overwhelming, no matter how many times they fucked.

Harry trembled, clutching at Tom’s arms. He could feel Tom’s thick shaft inside him, rubbing against his walls in a way that made his toes curl. He felt so full, his hole stretched open wide around Tom, his hard cock buried between Harry’s quivering thighs. Tom’s hand still encircled Harry’s base, preventing him from coming at the feel of being seated fully on the other’s member.

“You’ve been a bad boy, haven’t you, Harry?” Tom murmured against his neck, slipping long fingers into his hair to tug his head back, baring his throat. Harry moaned, the tugging at his roots shooting pleasure through his nerves. Tom nuzzled the column of his neck, lips forming a wicked smirk against his skin. “Daydreaming during class, neglecting your studies, whatever shall we do with you?”

Harry cried out as Tom started shallowly thrusting into him, little jerks of his hips that made Harry lose what little was left of his mind. He could feel Tom sliding inside him, and it felt so good that Harry was left delirious in pleasure, panting openmouthed as the ceiling blurred in his vision. Tom struck that little bundle of nerves and he arched as far as he could, noises increasing in volume and pitch.

His skin grew slick with sweat, his breaths little gasps that did not seem to fill his lungs at all, his hips were thrusting back and forth out of his control, desperately seeking some sort of friction on his neglected cock. “We can’t possibly have you distracted during class and missing work,” Tom sucked a dark purple bruise into the hollow of his throat. “You understand, then, why you must be punished? It’s for your own good, Harry.”

He dug a finger into Harry’s slit, and Harry thrashed in Tom’s grip. It was too much, too good, and he needed to _come_ \- but Tom’s grip only tightened around him, and Harry sobbed, begging soundlessly, so far gone he didn’t even register the sound of a whispered spell. He did notice, however, the little black ribbon that tied itself around the base of his erection like a wrapped present.

Tom chuckled at the desperate whimper this action invoked, using his now free hand to turn Harry’s head towards him and kiss him deeply. Tom easily slipped his tongue into the younger boy’s open mouth, dominating the kiss and stealing the remaining air from his lungs. His pace grew quicker, more harsh.

He gripped Harry’s waist, fucking him hard and fast, not letting up for even a moment. Harry felt like he would pass out, the lack of oxygen combined with the rough pace making his head spin. Tom slammed his hips up one more time, then stilled with a low groan into Harry’s mouth. He felt cum drip past Tom’s cock still stuffed in his arse to run down his thighs, his head lolling where it was still bent over Tom’s shoulder.

His mind was a mess of lust and need, his body hypersensitive and tense with desire. He tried to beg Tom, plead with him to let him come, but all that came out of his mouth was a desperate whine. He felt Tom place a kiss behind his ear, a pleased grin curving his lips. ”Since you asked so nicely…” And with one swift pull, he undid the ribbon.

Harry blacked out for a moment, his body pulling taught like a bowstring about to snap. No sound was emitted from his slack mouth as his frame twitched and shuddered, ropes of cum covering his stomach and chest. Tom stroked him through it, watching with dark lust-heavy eyes.

Harry began to come back to himself a few minutes later, having been propped up against the chair with his clothes back on, the textbook sitting innocently in front of him. “You spaced out again.” The voice made Harry’s head snap up. Tom sat on the edge of the desk he had been sitting on previously, pristine and composed, not looking like he had just fucked Harry into unconsciousness.

“And during detention, too. Whatever shall we do with you?” Tom shook his head in faux disapproval, but Harry could see the smug gleam in his eyes. “Will I have to serve another detention?” Harry asked, looking up at Tom through his lashes. Tom’s smile was that of the cat that caught the canary. “Oh, yes,” he purred. “You have been a very bad boy, after all. Same time, same place, tomorrow night. If you are late, I will be forced to give you another.”

When Harry left that night, neck covered in bruises and limping slightly, he couldn’t help but shiver in anticipation of the upcoming evening.

**Author's Note:**

> “How did you arrange taking over my detention with Dumbledore?” Harry asked curiously later that night, as Tom lazily pressed kisses into every contour of his body. “I wasn’t lying,” Tom murmured into his shoulder. “He really did have business at the Ministry. I just happened to be in the Staff Room when he discussed it with the other teachers. Slughorn thought I would make an excellent stand-in. Would you disagree?”
> 
> Harry grinned and shook his head. Excellent stand-in indeed. He didn’t know how he would be able to walk properly for the next week. Oh, well. Why would he need to walk when he had Tom?


End file.
